Tender to the Touch
by Kitty Bandit
Summary: Allen is sore after a mission and Lavi offers a massage to help. It leads to sex, obviously.


Allen blinked, the words on the page in front of him blurring for a quick moment before he could focus once more. He tapped his pen on the desk, tilting his head back and forth, hoping to hear that satisfying crack. When none came, he sighed and went back to his report. He wrote a few words, then rolled his shoulders, the irritating pinch still biting at his neck and back. The lingering pain skewed his concentration, especially when he didn't want to finish the report anyway.

"You seem antsy."

With a sigh, Allen turned in his chair, giving up on the report. He looked at the redhead draped across his bed, nose buried in a thick, old book. "I'm still sore from my last mission. I got tossed around a little too much."

"Sounds like you need a massage," Lavi said, closing his book and setting it on the nightstand.

Allen rubbed at his neck, wincing as he hit a sore spot. "Yeah, probably."

Lavi rolled his eye and patted the mattress. "Read between the lines, Al. I'm offering to _give you_ a massage."

"Oh." He hadn't expected the redhead to offer, but the temptation to indulge in a massage was too much to pass up. "Well, as long as you don't mind." He stood, stretching his arms over his head in one last attempt to unknot the kink in his neck, but it refused to budge.

"Of course I don't mind. I suggested it." Lavi gave him an amused look, his lips tipping into a smirk as he eyed Allen. "C'mon now. The sooner we get started, the sooner you'll feel better."

Allen chuckled softly, walking over to the bed. "You sound like you're more excited to give a massage than I am to receive it."

Lavi shrugged, but the mischievous glint never left his solitary green eye. "I just want to help you out, Al. Way to make me sound like I'm trying to take advantage of the situation. Now, take off your shirt."

Snorting, Allen tried to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably. "Now I'm convinced you're more excited than I am." Even as he teased Lavi, he did as asked, first unbuttoning his shirt, then slipping out of it with ease. He crawled onto the bed next to the redhead, stretching out on his stomach. Grabbing the pillow, he tucked it under his head and chest, then turned to look over at Lavi. "Is this a good enough position."

"Works for me," Lavi replied, turning to sit on his knees as he scanned over Allen's back. "Do you have some massage oil or something? It'll work better that way."

"There should be something on the dresser."

Lavi hopped off the bed and searched for the bottle, finding it quickly enough, then returning to the bed. He popped open the cap and poured the slick liquid on his hands, then rubbed them together to warm it.

"You _do_ know what you're doing, right?" Allen asked, a sudden trepidation seizing his chest.

"How rude, Al. Please give me some credit. I have done this before. You've seen how good Bookman is with acupuncture, right? Well, I _am_ his apprentice. I've learned a few things, and massage pressure points are very similar to acupuncture." Lavi placed his hands on Allen's shoulders, carefully feeling around the muscles and bones to find the trouble areas. "Just relax and let me handle this."

Allen let out a breath and focused on loosening his sore muscles as best he could. "All right. I'm leaving myself in your hands, Lavi."

"Literally," he replied with a laugh.

Just as Allen was about to snap back a sharp-tongued reply, Lavi hit a nerve in his shoulder, and he felt the tingling roll up and down his spine. The sensation stopped the words from leaving his lips, and replaced it with a deep moan. He pressed his face into the pillow to stifle it, his fingers curling into sheets.

"Wow, Allen. You're damn tight back here. What the hell happened to you, anyway?" Concern laced Lavi's question as he continued to work his fingers into Allen's muscles. He eased up on the pressure, but continued to work the knot he found.

"I told you already," Allen said, his voice strained. "I got tossed around too much."

"More like pulverized," Lavi muttered, his eyebrows pinching together as he focused on on the massage. "You should've said something sooner, then you wouldn't have had to deal with this pain."

"It's not that bad," Allen insisted, even as he winced.

"Uhuh. Tell me another one," Lavi said, rolling his eye as he continued to work into Allen's neck and shoulder. He moved in smooth, fluid strokes, gently working the muscles until they loosened up.

Allen could feel how tight he was, and he had to admit that Lavi was right. He was worse off than he had thought, and it wasn't until Lavi started touching him that he realized just how knotted up his body had become. Each dip of Lavi's fingers into his flesh left Allen biting his lip and wincing.

Lavi must've noticed his pain, because Allen felt the pressure let up. "If it hurts too much, you should say something. This won't help you if you keep tensing up. It's not a contest to see how much you can handle."

"Right, sorry," Allen mumbled, pressing his nose into the pillow and sighing. He focused on his body, taking a long, slow breath to release the tension in his limbs. Lavi patiently waited for him to relax against the mattress, then started in on the massage once more.

"Better," Lavi commented, kneading his fingers into the base of his neck.

As the pressure lessened, Allen felt his body melt into the sheets. Lavi worked around his upper back, fingers dancing over his skin, and he finally felt the tension in his shoulders loosen. His breath evened out, his hands unclenched from the sheets, and his eyes fluttered closed as he let Lavi massage his stiff body.

Lavi continued on like that, kneading Allen's back and loosening up the muscles. With each touch, Allen sunk deeper into the mattress, his limbs limp like noodles. He lost track of time, the bedroom silent except for the occasional squeak of the mattress springs when Lavi shifted his weight.

Then, it happened. Lavi found the knot in his shoulder that had been causing all the pain and discomfort for days. With one press of Lavi's fingers, Allen couldn't hold it back any longer. He moaned so loud, the window shook.

Lavi froze at the sound, his fingers hovering over Allen's skin. "…You okay, Al?"

Allen pressed his face into the pillow, not wanting Lavi to see how red his face burned. "Sorry… It's just that felt really good. I think you found the worst spot."

With a grin, Lavi continued the massage. "Better keep on it, then. It won't do you any good to leave that nasty tension in your shoulder."

"R-Right," Allen said, his voice cracking as he felt the pressure on his shoulder. He groaned into the pillow, each pass of fingers over skin sending shivers up and down his back. He felt his arm and shoulders tingle with renewed blood flow, and the pain in his neck diminishing.

"Sounds like I've almost got it," Lavi joked, switching positions and straddling Allen's legs to get better leverage on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Allen said, another loud moan echoing in the room. "Go harder."

Lavi chuckled. "Whatever you say, Al."

The pressure increased, and Allen's moans followed suit. Lavi switched to using the heel of his hand, grinding it into Allen's shoulder. Allen continued to groan under him, face pressed into the pillow to try to muffle the sounds. Lavi's hips rocked gently against Allen's backside as he worked into him. Finally, Allen felt it, the tension in his back releasing like a wave of relief. He sighed and turned his head to the side, looking back at Lavi as the redhead let up.

"Thanks," Allen said, a soft smile on his lips.

Lavi grinned down at him, hands still teasing the skin on his back of his neck. "No problem. You know I don't mind."

Allen snickered, his body shaking gently as he tried to turn enough to look at Lavi while the redhead was still firmly pinning him to the mattress. "I can tell. I've felt something jabbing me in the ass for half the massage, and I'm pretty certain it's not your hammer."

It was Lavi's turn to flush red, but he didn't move away. "Oh, so you noticed."

"Pretty hard not to." Allen twisted under Lavi until he was on his back, staring up at the redhead. "I could take care of that for you, if you want."

Lavi laughed and rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand. "Yeah? Aren't you sore from the massage? You know you should probably rest; it was a deep knot." He tried to hide the embarrassed flush on his face, but Allen couldn't miss it.

"I'll be fine. I'm feeling much better now, anyway." Allen reached up and grabbed the front of Lavi's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.

Lavi returned the kiss, their lips gentle at first, then slowly growing firmer and more excited. Though Allen initiated the kiss, Lavi took it further, slipping his tongue into Allen's mouth with practiced ease.

Allen hummed into the kiss, his hands sliding around Lavi's neck and playing with the strands of red hair at the base. He rocked his hips up into Lavi's, earning a soft groan. Allen smiled and pulled him closer.

Lavi's lips moved down Allen's neck, nipping at the skin until he reached the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Pressing closer, he sucked on the tender flesh he found, one arm braced against the bed and the other caressing Allen's hip and side.

"Ah…" Allen gasped out, his back arching as Lavi teased him harder. The redhead's hand had already slipped over the cool, naked flesh of his torso, and now worked its way under the edge of his pants. Finding it unbearable that he was the only one without a shirt on, Allen slid his hands under Lavi's, tugging the fabric up. It took a moment for Lavi to acquiesce, pulling away from Allen's neck and hauling the shirt over his head.

"You're so impatient," Lavi said, tossing the shirt on the floor and leaning back down to suck on the other side of his neck.

Allen reached up to curl one of his hands over Lavi's shoulder, hissing softly when he bit a little too hard. "It's your own fault for giving such a great massage."

"Is it now?"

Allen grinned at the teasing lit in Lavi's voice. He kissed over the redhead's shoulder, pushing his hips up into Lavi's. "It's not fair to get me all worked up like that. I might have to do something drastic to pay you back."

"Mm, I like the sound of that," Lavi said, humming against Allen's neck as he switched his focus back on Allen's pants. He sat up, hands unhooking the button and moving Allen's pants down over his hips and thighs.

Allen watched the redhead with rapt attention, eyes focused on his smirking lips and how much he wanted to kiss them again. He could still taste Lavi's mouth on his, and with every teasing touch, he wanted more.

Lavi stripped Allen of his pants and underwear, leaving him naked on the bed beneath him. Leaning down, he ran his finger up the underside of Allen's hard cock, then placed a few kisses on his chest. "Please, Al. Show me this drastic thing you want to do to me. I'd love to see it."

A moan rumbled in Allen's throat as his hips twitched up into Lavi's touch. He knew the redhead was taunting him now, and getting off on it as well. Not wanting to lose the upper hand, he reached down and grasped Lavi's chin, pulling him up to meet their lips in a deep, longing kiss. Once Lavi was sufficiently distracted, Allen pushed at his shoulders, flipping their position and pinning Lavi to the bed.

"If you want to see it that badly, then I'll show it to you."

Lavi blinked, staring up at Allen as his body sunk into the mattress. It took him a moment to shake the shocked look off his face. "Yeah, Al? Show me." Even as he smirked up at Allen, his face belied a nervous tremor in it.

Allen wasted no time getting to business. He squirmed on top of Lavi, undoing his pants and slipping them off, much like Lavi had just done to him not a moment ago, leaving them both naked and hard as their legs tangled together. Lavi groaned as Allen straddled him again, their stiff lengths rubbing, hot skin on skin.

Ignoring their erections for the moment, Allen stretched out across Lavi, leaning in to kiss him with hungry lips. Lavi moaned and writhed under him, hands gripping at Allen's sides, hair, hips, ass — anything he could reach and cling to. Allen grinned into the kiss, breathless as Lavi warmed to his touches.

"How's this?" Allen asked against Lavi's lips, working his hips against Lavi and earning another pleased groan from his partner.

Once Lavi caught his breath, he let out a chuckle. "You can do better than that." He kissed Allen harder, forcing his tongue into his mouth and gripping at his ass as he thrust up against him. Even though Allen could tell he wasn't far from losing himself in lust, Lavi continued to goad him into pushing things further.

Not that that wasn't Allen's plan, anyway.

"Don't be an ass," Allen commented after pulling away and reaching over to grab the massage oil. He coated his hand in it, then slipped his hand around their lengths. Without pause, he jerked them off as one, the oil easing his hand over their cocks and leaving the skin slick.

Allen felt the coiling in his stomach immediately, and his moans mingled with Lavi's in the bedroom. He had closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the touch, but soon opened them to watch Lavi with a half-lidded gaze. The redhead already looked wrecked as he held onto Allen's hips while he rode Lavi, the slick sounds of skin on skin emanating between them. Allen took a few deep breaths before he could get his words out, wanting to keep this high going.

"Do me a favor," Allen started, his sentence interrupted by a long, moan as he smoothed his palm over their erections. "Get me ready?"

Lavi didn't have to ask to know what Allen meant. He reached over the edge of the bed for the oil, slicking up his fingers in preparation. His breath came in erratic pants as he forced himself not to cum too quickly. "You got it, Al." He shifted his position to sit up, Allen's legs on either side of his hips, and slipped his fingers behind Allen. He knew exactly where to move, pressing his slicked up digits into Allen's ass with ease.

Allen gasped at the intrusion, even though he expected it. His hand faltered in its pace for a short moment, then continued pumping their cocks as it had before. He pressed his face into the crook of Lavi's neck, trying to keep from going limp with all the stimulation. "Lavi," he whined, his hips tensing up as the redhead pushed deeper into him, stretching him out with care.

Kissing over Allen's shoulder, Lavi moved his fingers in and out of him, the oil easing the friction. "Mm, you're so tight and warm." He nuzzled the side of Allen's face and neck, practically purring from the excitement.

It only took a few more moments for Allen to lose his carefully collected wits. He needed more, needed the full feeling of his lover inside of him. Pushing back, he let go of their mutual stiffness, sighing at the loss of sensation, but knowing that something better was to come. "Let's do it already, before you cum all over my stomach and we don't get to have any fun."

"Impatient _and_ demanding. Geez, why do I let you do this, again?" Lavi complained, removing his fingers from Allen's backside and grinning back at him.

He could tell Lavi was joking, but that didn't stop the sharp reply from flying off his tongue. "Because I'm the best lay you'll ever get."

"Ouch. Harsh."

"Shush," Allen mumbled, positioning himself over Lavi's dick. As he pushed himself down onto it, he captured Lavi's mouth with a deep kiss, silencing any more smart comments from him. They both groaned in unison, Lavi at the warmth surrounding him, and Allen at the full feeling inside.

Lavi's hands smoothed up Allen's back as they sat there, Allen in his lap and kissing him fervently. They didn't move for a long moment, as Allen focused on getting used to the feeling of Lavi inside him. Once he was ready, he pulled himself up and back down, dragging himself over Lavi's length like a sheath. Each pass left the redhead shuddering, his fingers digging into the back of Allen's shoulders.

With one particularly rough thrust, Allen pushed Lavi back against the bed, his head hitting the pillow as he looked back up at Allen. His eye glazed over with lust, and Allen stared down at him, licking his lips as he moved back into a sitting position. Straddling Lavi, he spread his legs just a touch wider and slammed back down onto him. The deep penetration left Allen crying out, hitting that spot he'd been searching for since they'd started. One of Lavi's hands settled onto Allen's hip, while the other encircled his neglected cock, working the hard flesh with a firm grip.

Allen bounced faster, gasping at the extra contact. He felt his insides coil up tight with ecstasy, desperate for release but wanting nothing more than to keep this pleasure from stopping. "Lavi. Lavi. _Lavi_." Allen chanted his name with each thrust, losing himself to the sensations inside and out.

"Fuck, _Allen_. Keep going. Keep— _Nnn_ — going." Lavi worked his hand faster on Allen's dick, matching the rhythm Allen used on him. They continued to move as one, panting and moaning, the room filling with heat and sweat and _sex_.

It was too much for Allen to hold back any longer. He came with a cry, his entire body seizing up from the orgasm. Lavi continued to milk him dry, ignoring the mess that covered his hand and their stomachs. Allen's limbs felt like jelly, and once he'd finished, he lost the strength to sit up straight. However, it didn't matter for long. Before Allen realized what had happened, Lavi pulled him to his chest, then flipped their positions once more.

Now on his back, Allen looked up at Lavi, his face flushed from the waves of pleasure still radiating in his body. Lavi didn't give him a chance to recover — instead pumping himself into Allen with a rough, desperate motion that shook the bedframe and whacked the headboard against the wall.

Still sensitive, Allen cried out, reaching up to grab onto Lavi's shoulders and keep himself steady. Each thrust felt twice as good as before, and Lavi managed to hit that perfect spot inside with each pass. Allen widened his legs, hoping to let Lavi in deeper. "H-harder, please, Lavi." A rougher thrust left Allen gasping, his fingers slipping up to Lavi's hair and gripping it tight. "Please, please, _please_."

Lavi complied, working his hips harder, faster, until Allen was nothing but a blubbering mess under the redhead. His body tingled, and the slick sound of skin on skin reverberated of the walls as Lavi continued to thrust into him. Finally, Lavi lost his speed and force, his movements fumbling as he groaned and gasped for air. Allen felt the heat inside, filling him up as Lavi came.

Once he'd finished, Lavi collapsed on Allen, fighting to catch his breath. Sweat dotted his skin, leaving him sticky against Allen as they tangled themselves together.

Allen stared up at the ceiling, one hand threading through Lavi's damp locks. His body felt numb, sore, and dirty, but his mind continued to buzz with pleasure. They laid there, panting and limp for a long moment, before Lavi finally pushed himself up and off of Allen.

The redhead collapsed next to him and laughed. "You know what, Al? You're right."

"Hm?" Allen mumbled back, still staring up at the ceiling.

"You _are_ the best lay I will ever get."

Allen snorted, curling up on his side to cuddle Lavi. He didn't care that they were both filthy and sticky beyond measure — he needed to be close. "I told you so."


End file.
